


pulled a gun, now he's dead

by rozyroe



Series: Memorium Anthology [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Blood, Canon Speculation, Gunshot Wounds, Kinda AU?, Route 1, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozyroe/pseuds/rozyroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she would not let him use another bullet, not while her brother was becoming a corpse because of him. momo's pov of route 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	pulled a gun, now he's dead

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based on the scene from ltm where shintaro stopped konoha ( kuroha?? ) from shooting himself. that scene is really vague to this is more my speculation. explaination at the end of the fic.

She had to glance back every few moments to make sure Kano and Kido didn’t magically come back to life but could not move much with the Gun Konoha was pointing at her.

She’s not sure this is Konoha anymore, though, he certainly had the same face and physique but now his eyes were a harsh Gold and Hair as Black as coal. He seemed fine yesterday evening, so whatever brought on such a change in him was beyond her.

“Konoha….” Her brother whispered from beside her, his eyes blown wide in shock and body trembling in panic. The others seemed to be in similar states of fear and mourning over their two fallen members.

Konoha seemed to conflict however as he breathed harshly and ground his teeth at the sight of his own shaking hand.

“Konoha! What Happened?” Seto stated in a voice that was almost shrill, standing in front of Mary who seemed smaller behind him now. Shintaro took a glance to Seto as he spoke before looking back at Konoha with eyes that shown heartbreak.

She should do something to comfort her brother but couldn’t find the urge to move. She knew he was the closest to Konoha out of them all and with his not so hidden want to love with all his heart, he seemed to hold a sense of betrayal within his shaking frame. Momo stole a glance to the shattered remains of Shintaro’s phone at Konoha’s feet and new that losing Ene was not much help to her brother’s mental state as well.

“I...I did...” Konoha stumbled over what to say showing that he was coming to his senses, but that didn’t so much to ease her mind just yet. Their resent dabbling in the Truth of the Haze put a sense of distrust within Momo, she could never be sure if something was the truth. Such a thought made her wonder if the Haze was to blame for what was happening now, it seemed to be the cause of anything bad in their life’s so far.

Konoha choked on air as he lowered his hands holding the hand to press his other hand to his head in grieve. “I did this…Their dead…” his voice was not the normal monotone it was in the past but echoing, like multiple voices where speaking at once.

“Konoha…You didn’t know what you were doing!” Shintaro cried hysterically taking a small step forward but not moving much else. Momo looked surprised at how shaken up her Brother was. Sure he could be quite dramatic in a comedic sense but he normally had a cool head or seemed indifferent. Then again it wasn’t every day that you had one of your friend switch sides and threaten you with a gun.

“I’m Sorry...” Konoha sobbed, moving his eyes away from then and to the gun, falling quietly to only whimpers in thought.

Silence reigned over them before she could hear her Brother mumble “he isn’t..?” before Konoha put the gun to his temple, finger on the trigger.   

Her heart hammered inside her chest just as Mary let out a sharp gasp.

Shintaro took another stepped forward as he began to speak again “Konoha _Please._ ” His words were clipped, tone desperate. “Do not do this!”

Finding a chance to look away from Konoha to her Brother, Momo couldn’t place the look in his eyes, they almost seemed haunted or was that understanding? She wasn’t sure and didn’t focus on figuring it out.

“Why?” Konoha hissed, golden eyes narrowing. “It’s My Fault! It’s my…” He trailed off to lost in his own grieve to continue. “I never wanted to cause grieve for anyone…”

Something about his words strikes a cord with Shintaro as his lips formed a small ‘o’ in shock. “No...” he whispered next to her “But he sounds just like…”Shintaro shut his lips tightly in thought before looking to Konoha intently. “And I never noticed…” Her Brothers laugh was unlike how she has ever heard it before, Mocking.

“H-Haruka?” Shintaro Questions in a soft voice seemingly unsure of his assumption. Momo is confused, Haruka? She knows the name sounds familiar but can’t quite place it to a specific memory.

Konoha’s Smile is small, waning quickly away as it came. “Not exactly…Shintaro...” He speaks has if unsure him what with his frequent wavering between personalities. This sense of reunion doesn’t seem to stop him however as he pressed the trigger a bit harder.

“It was nice….goodbye.”

Momo thinks this is the fastest she’s ever seen her Brother run and a short course of events looked to happen in a blink of an eye. The distance between her Brother and Konoha (Haruka?) is closed before the trigger could release. She could see when Shintaro pushes as Konoha arm, the bullet sailing pass Konoha’s eyes and into her Brothers Skull just aa she could see her Brother’s body his the ground soon after.

Mary screams and Konoha drops to the ground beside Shintaro’s body before Momo can fully comprehend what just occurred. The events are a blur, but the end result is the same.

Her Brother is dead.

Oh god her brother is dead.

_Big Brother…_

“No.No no no no no.” Konoha keeps repeating hands resting on her brother’s shoulder to grip tightly on the sleeve of his bright red jersey.

Momo can see that her Brother’s corpse is curled in such a way that his head faces them and she can see the vacant look in his eyes and the blood trickling from the wound on his head down his face and neck. It is not gushing or gory but still the site make her sick to her stomach.

Konoha is shaking his head, gripping at the gun he dropped and moving to point it to his head again.

Momo is shocked herself as the rush of anger she feels toward the other boy. How dare he after taking her brother’s life (the fact that it was her brother’s choice was lost to her at the moment) try to take the cowardly way out of his grieve.

She would not let him use another bullet, not while her Brother was turning into a corpse because of him.

She does not run to Konoha but rather walks swiftly to his side to grip the hand that held the gun harshly.

“Don’t “she hissed to him, eyes determined to stop his actions before he caused any more suffering. She wanted to save him because that’s what her Brother did. And older siblings as her Mother told her long ago always should show the best example for their younger siblings.

“He….He just died for you. Don’t waste it.” She told him fiercely ignoring the tightness of her chest as she realized her Brother was lying just beside her.

Konoha’s golden eyes looked defeated as he lowered his hand giving Momo the chance to take the gun away and place it on the ground away from the other.

Momo released a breath that she didn’t realize she holding in relief and was about to speak again when Mary and Seto cried out first.

“Momo, Look!”

A gushed an air rushed at her back and she pushed at Konoha so that she could move to turn around and gapped.

Her Brother was moving. His hand twitched and head lolled as if waking up from a deep sleep rather than from death itself. A raspy groan escaped his lips and Momo found herself moving back in fright at the sight of a reanimated corpse.

Another gasp escaped him and he sat up sharply, eyes a brilliant Red rather than darkened black. He didn’t not look to her, did not seem aware of her presence. His eyes however locked on to Mary, Gaze unwavering and sharp.

“You know what you must to now. Turn back time once again and fix what has been brought. You should talk with this boy once you have done so.”

His word were as cryptic as his tone, but Mary did not look frightened but resigned to his words with a sigh of her own. It was the first time in all that Momo had known her that she looked a great deal older than fourteen and from what Mary shared with them just a few days ago, she was.

“I’m Sorry” Mary stated earnestly eyes sad and haunt.

Shintaro simply nodded in acceptance before his body fell limp once more, this time, Momo moved to catch him before he hit the ground. She could tell that he had not simply passed out but wasn’t breathing at all. It was then that she cried because it was then that she finally let the realization hit her that her Brother (her Kind, smart, incredible brother) was dead and not coming back.

It was her grieve that had not let her hear the cry of Seto as Mary’s eyes glowed a brighter red and the ticking of many clocks started to resonate around them.

Momo looked into the soulless eyes of her dead brother before her vison burned a bright white and she knew the last of this timeline. Time was being reset, to start anew for the wish of a girl and now the wish of a sister, her brother would live again but his selfless sacrifice would be a loss to her, and for that she was grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> wow that was a horrible ending im so sorry.
> 
> A few things that Might be confusing for the fic:
> 
> 1\. the reason i never called Konoha, Kuroha was because this was momo's pov so she didn;t know what to call him. plus Konoha was not really Kuroha in this case. he was all the personality conflicting within one body. this is also the reason why Shintaro asked for Haruka
> 
> 2\. Shintaro figuring out who Haruka was quick;y seemed odd but tbh im surprised he hasn't figured it out sooner in canon so i just went with that thought.
> 
> 3\. the whole thing with Shintaro "coming back to life" is all just speculation. i think that once Shintaro finally made it out of the haze after meeting ayano, he knew that he could not simply come back to life just like neither kido nor kano could so his body was possessed by one of the snakes still in the haze ( ayano's properly ) to tell Mary to reset the timeline so they could life again. he tells mary they need to talk so that she will give him the "Retaining Eyes" between the timelines.
> 
> and i think that's it for explainations. hopefully.


End file.
